Proposition indécente
by Kathryneguillerm
Summary: Sakura thought her last summer before college was going to be the best of her life. But Ino just had to ruin it all by telling her that her cousin and his best friend are coming to spend the rest of the summer at her place. AU


Ino was laughing so hard at her own story she had trouble talking " _You should have seen his face when he realized I was at the party too and I wasn't going to keep his little secret to myself!_ "

Having Ino as a best friend had its ups and downs. The 17 year old girl could always to cheer Sakura up when she was sad, they could easily spend a whole night in Ino's room talking about no important stuff. She also had a great sense of humor and really knew how to put people back in their place when needed to. On the down side, she never stopped talking about herself, she absolutely loved attending parties which meant that Sakura was always dragged along and had to be the perfect wingman for Ino almost every weekend when she would much rather stay at home with a good book. Even worst, even though she's such a nice girl, Ino is always on the hunt for boys which often leads to her being either heartbroken or on the search for revenge.

Right now, she is telling Sakura about how she finally got her revenge on this Shino guy that cheated on her. Although technically Ino unconsciously helped her last "boyfriend" cheat on his real girlfriend, which everyone knew, but didn't dare tell Ino.

"A _nd so when I told his precious girlfriend that he totally cheated on her, without telling her it was with me, because then I would look bad right? She punched him right on the nose and I swear to god she might have broken his nose!_ " Ino took a pause just to give Sakura time to laugh before she started talking again. " _Isn't karma just so sweet Sakura?_ "

Sakura sighed on the other side of the line. " _I'm glad you found a way to make him pay Ino._ "

Truthfully, she thought Shino was a creepy guy and never understood why Ino would go for someone like him. I mean who walks around with a spider in their pocket and cuddles it like it's their pet anyways?

" _Oh my god! I totally forgot to tell you, I've got some great news!_ " Ino's loud and happy voice made Sakura cringe a bit. The blonde's meaning of "great news" was never good for Sakura. " _Do you remember my cousin Naruto?_ "

" _Of course,_ " how could Sakura forget that cute idiot? " _What's up with him?_ "

Naruto and Ino were practically the same person with a different gender. Both of them were beautiful, tall with blond hair and blue eyes. While they had different likings, those tastes were over the top. Naruto liked ramen to an impossible point and Ino was the same way with shopping. They were both totally ignorant about the most obvious things, which made them look pretty stupid. They took everything too literally and none of them never stopped talking. But, he was one of the nicest person Sakura had ever met in her life and she never got bored whenever she saw him. The blond was two years older than Sakura and Ino and was currently finishing his first year of college. Even though he didn't lived in the same town as Ino and Sakura, he and his best friend always used to come live at Ino's place for the summer.

" _Well, he called the other day and told me that he's coming to live here for the summer break!_ " Ino was practically screaming on the phone now.

That's when Sakura started getting suspicious. " _Okay, he comes to your place almost every year for a week or two during summer to hang out with us anyways. Why are you so excited about that you're not telling me?_ "

Ino then led out a big squeal and Sakura had to take a double take to be sure that she understood. " _Sasuke is coming with him and he's also going to spend all summer at my place!_ "

"Oh," Now that had Sakura's attention.

Sasuke was Naruto's best friend since kindergarten and Sakura had no idea why. The two of them were complete polar opposite. Naruto couldn't shut up and Sasuke hardly ever talked safe from his usual "hn" that made Sakura cringe. Naruto was so sweet while she thought Sasuke was quite arrogant. Even though Sasuke looked like a Greek god with his raven hair, perfect face, dark eyes and muscular body, he knew how to use it to have everything he wanted.

" _It's going to be just like when we were young!_ " Ino obviously couldn't be more excited about this upcoming summer.

Naruto and Ino had one of the biggest and most loving family Sakura had ever seen. She did have an older brother, Sasori, but he was now living with his girlfriend of five years and didn't really have time to come home often which left her alone with her parents. She loved her parents to death, but they were always working. Her dad was a successful business man and her mom was a doctor. While Ino was an only child, her parents were always there for her and they just loved when Sakura was at their place, which was almost every single day.

With the luck she has, her parents were going to be busy all the time and the pink haired girl would be forced to spend the summer at Ino's house with Naruto and Sasuke.


End file.
